


Young Blood

by Korraso



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: (the tags will be updated as the story progresses), AU, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraso/pseuds/Korraso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU<br/>Gabriel and Anthea had known each other ever since they were young children, growing up together as best friends and eventually falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a different rating and any nsfw chapters will be marked if you do not wish to read smut.

 

A seven year old Gabriel Caelum was practically jumping with excitement and hope, today he was going to see the new neighbours. Gabriel was mostly excited to see if the new family would have kids his age; if he had to be honest, he was a little lonely. Although he had an incredibly large family filled with brothers, he wanted to play with someone near his age for once. Michael was the oldest, Lucifer and Raphael were about the same age with 10 months apart, Gabriel was the youngest of the family. He loved his brothers dearly, but Michael and Lucifer would constantly get into fights whenever they all played together. Raphael was calmer than the two eldest boys, he would draw when Gabriel would read, but Gabriel really wanted another friend to spend his days with. The only friend that was close to age to him that lived close by was Uriel but he wasn’t always able to play with him. Not to mention whenever he came over he would play with all his brothers alongside him. So Gabriel was left longing for a playmate that wouldn’t mind spending time with him alone whenever they visited. Which is why Gabriel was so excited to find out that the house next door was bought by a family. The previous couple were in there mid 30’s and had no children of their own to fill up the empty bedrooms of the house. He heard shouting often from inside the house. Sometimes one would get into their car after a fight and not come back for a few days. Lucifer told him that apparently there were getting a divorce. Gabriel couldn’t understand why they would want to do such a thing, he thought that when you love someone you would always want to be their side. His older brother Raphael explained that they fell out of love and sometimes people stop loving each other when things get hard. Gabriel wished that would never happen to him or any of his brothers.  
  
His previous neighbour’s plight weighed very little on the boy’s mind, the only thing he thought of was the prospect of having a new friend. Gabriel knelt on a chair in front of the window in the living room, waiting for the moving trucks and the new neighbours to arrive. He didn’t care how much time he was wasting or if he had to stay to there all day, he had to know. After half an hour, the trucks arrived. He pressed his face forehead to the glass, staring at the cars pulling up to the house with wide eyes and giant grin. His dad wasn’t home, which meant that if he wanted to meet the neighbours he would have to get one of his older brothers to watch him since he wasn’t allowed outside of the house alone. He ran throughout the house calling out for any of his older brothers, Raphael was the only one that replied.  
  
Gabriel dragged Raphael out with him to yard to see the family pulling into the driveway. He watched anxiously as two kids came out of the car parked in the driveway, giddy with excitement at the possibility of becoming friends with them. The son had brown hair, yellowish green eyes, had a frown upon his face and wore a pink and green hoody with a pair of jeans. The second child, a girl, had pink hair that reached her shoulders and wore a light blue dress with a white bow wrapped around her waist with white buttons, the dress fell mid-thigh on her.   
  
The two were chasing each other on the front yard playing a game of tag while the parents were at the front door. Their mother turned around and called out a name, but neither answered, then the car door opened again. Gabriel’s breath haltered, a girl probably a year younger than him was the last new neighbor. She had curly reddish brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a black headband, she wore a red skirt and white short sleeved button up blouse. In of all Gabriel’s short years on this earth, he swore he never saw a girl prettier than she.  
  
“Anthea! Hurry up!” Her brother shouted at her from the front door.  
  
“Coming!” She shouted back, running up to the front door to meet her brother waiting for her.  
  
Gabriel smiled as she ran to her house, he decided that the possibility of befriending the girl next door would be an amazing thing.  
  


* * *

  
  
His next door neighbor, Anthea Cadere he later found out was her name, was not only going to his school but was in his class! She even sat in the row next to him! He volunteered to show her around the school with his friend Uriel. She didn’t talk much and seemed to be shy around everyone. Gabriel could understand, when it was first day at this school, he was too shy to talk to anyone. He always became shy whenever any attention was on him. Uriel instantly befriended him that day and invited him to spend the day with him, he even declared them best friends at lunch later that day. He was grateful for his friend, he made him feel welcomed in the school and less shy around everyone there. He wanted to do that same thing for her too. So, he spent the entire day with Anthea and Uriel, although Uriel did most of the talking for both of them. Periodically he would see her small smile from time to time, he never thought a smile could be so cute.

* * *

  
Even after 4 years, Gabriel still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met a friend like Anthea. She always enjoyed his company and would spend most of their days together. They’d often spend days together holed up together in either one of their houses in the winter and fall. They’d even fall asleep together in the sharing a bed, their parents even had photos of it. In the spring and summer they would often go out into the fields by them, the part of the countryside that was known for beautiful wildflowers. They’d spend entire days lying on the grass and talking together or just enjoying each other’s company in silence. Some days Anthea would even surprise Gabriel by making a flower crown using green and pink flowers, their favorite colors. They would also often go exploring together in each other’s backyards and finding bugs and rocks they thought were pretty. The two would occasionally try to stay out longer than curfew, so when the sun went down they could try to see how many constellations they could find and name together. On warm nights, they would even catch fireflies and keep them glass jars they wrapped in colored tissue paper to hang in Gabriel’s backyard. During the school year their parents would let them walk home from school together, with their older siblings, they’d race each other every day. Anthea always won, but she never gloated, instead she would share Popsicle sticks with him and the rest of their families, and would stick out their multicolored tongues at each other.  
  
The two were inseparable, never tiring of each other’s company. Gabriel was never embarrassed to have Anthea be one of his best friends, he’d often hold her hand and ignored the fact that girls had cooties according to his classmates. Anthea would even persuade Gabriel to sneak out together at night, she’d often throw pebbles at his window to make him come out to watch a movie with her. Although one night when he hadn’t responded, she threw a large pebble at the window a little too hard and broke the window, scaring Gabriel and nearly giving him a heart attack. She ran back home before either one of their parents found out that she snuck out and broke the window, Felix was dying of laughter at how embarrassed his sister was that night. Felix would often tease the two after he saw Lucifer, the seven year old’s idol, tease the two once. He’d called them an adorable couple, causing Gabriel to turn a bright shade of red and Anthea to blush; Raphael made Lucifer stop by stating the fact that no girl in their entire school would even date him. All the girls hated him after he put a mouse in the girls locker room before gym class, which made the fifteen year old back off. Felix thought he was fantastic and followed his example by calling them a couple as well. Whenever the two would ever spend the day in her room and Felix was in house, they’d constantly get serenaded with Felix shouting from the hallway “Gabriel and Anthea sitting in a tree…” They would always tune him out, continuing to spend their time together without interference of their siblings.  
  
Gabriel trusted her with all his secrets, ones he wouldn’t even share with his brothers. He told her his dreams and nightmares, his hopes and fears, and even his fear of spiders. He made her swear not to tell Lucifer, he knew that his older brother would have too much fun prancing him. Lucifer had already played daily pranks on Michael. He’d rather be able to avoid that all together, but Lucifer would eventually tease him, but not as harshly as Michael or even Raphael. Gabriel was the most sensitive (and shy) of the four.  
  
One summer night, when the two were lying on the grass in the field together, with Gabriel’s legs on top of Anthea’s and his arms laying on his sides with she folded hers on stomach. They were looking up at the clear summer night sky, Gabriel turned his head so he could face her, “Do you ever think, that we will stop being friends one day?” He asked her with large questioning eyes.   
  
  
Anthea turned to face him, confused by the sudden and random question, “No… What made you ask that?” Gabriel sighed, he remember what had happened to the neighbors that used to live in Anthea’s house and the sadness he felt for them. They were all alone now, without the person they used cared to care about so much. He had gotten so close to Anthea, he didn’t want her to suddenly change her mind and stop being friends. “Well remember the people who used to live in your house,” Anthea nodded in response, “They used to be really good friends and loved each other… But then they stopped. I don’t want that to happen to us.”  
Anthea smiled at him, “Me neither. You’re my best friend and I don’t think I’d survive school without you.”  
  
  
Gabriel grinned at her, she laughed at how his missing tooth made him look, “If we stopped being friends being friends, I don’t think even Uriel could cheer me up.” They smiled at each other one last time before turning their focus to the night sky again. Anthea pointed to one of the constellations in the sky. They stayed out there until she heard her mother calling her to come home, she was already five minutes late for bedtime.  
  
  
Gabriel stayed behind, folding his hands behind his head and continued to look up at the sky. He swore that night that he would always be by Anthea’s side for the rest of their lives, he didn’t want to be without his best friend for a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer, I swear. Please review, comment, or send a request!


End file.
